Destino: Inusual Unión
by Suki90
Summary: A veces la unión de los destinos no es precisamente un encuentro tranquilo y en un entorno social; las situaciones varían, pero eso no evita que sean especiales. Benji Price x OC y leve Oliver x Patty.
1. Extraño encuentro

**Disclaimer**: Captain Tsubasa no me pertenece. Todos los personajes son propiedad de Youichi Takahashi y Tsuchida Pro.

**Aclaraciones: **Historia creada hace más de 6 años, subida sólo por nostalgia y aprecio. Incursión de OC: Anne Taylor.

* * *

**Destino: Inusual Unión.**

**Capítulo 1: **Extraño encuentro.

Era una tarde como cualquier otra en la ciudad de Nankatsu. Todo iba a su acostumbrado ritmo de vida como según debía de ir.

A lo lejos, se ve a tres chicos caminando mientras platicaban animadamente. Uno de ellos era de cabello negro azulado, de mirada inocente y entusiasta. Vestía de una playera blanca con líneas color azul alrededor del cuello y en la orilla de las mangas. Una "N" color azul pastel adornaba esa blanca playera. Complemento a la playera era el short que el joven traía puesto, más no había diseño alguno.

Por lo que calzaba uno podía deducir que venía de una práctica de futbol. Las calcetas que llegaban hacia por debajo de las rodillas eran de color blanco con líneas azules. Sus tacos eran completamente negros con un poco de blanco.

El otro joven era un poco más alto que su amigo. Tenía una mirada seria pero amable. El joven por igual vestía unos tacos como zapatos. Lo que diferenciaba a este muchacho del otro era que él traía puesto unos pants negros cono líneas blancas a los costados. Vestía igual una sudadera color rojo, la cual era adornada por una "N" azul cielo, rodeada de color blanco. Sus cabellos negros eran claramente cubiertos por la gorra igualmente roja.

Y por último, quien venía acompañando a los chicos era una joven de su misma edad y de mirada amable. Una muchacha de cabello corto color café hasta los hombros; ella vestía un pants rosa y una playera blanca con líneas rosas en los bordes de la manga y el cuello.

— El entrenamiento de hoy fue bastante duro —expresó el joven de mirada entusiasta.

— Tienes razón Oliver, el día de hoy el entrenador se puso un poco más estricto —le responde el más alto—. Creo que formó este tipo de entrenamiento para que Bruce y los demás aumenten su nivel.

— ¿Tú crees que haya sido por eso Benji? —preguntó Oliver.

— Sí, estoy más que seguro —le contesta—. ¿Verdad que no me equivoco, "Anego"?

— ¡Ay, Benji ya no me llames así por favor! —replicó la joven de cabello corto—. Pero sí, tienes razón, esa fue la razón del cambio de entrenamiento.

— Ya veo —comenta Oliver—. Y tú ya sabías de este cambio, ¿verdad Patty? —dijo, viéndola con esa mirada que a ella le volvía loca.

— Sí, como soy la manager del equipo, el entrenador me comenta una que otra cosa que planea hacer —le responde, sonriéndole un tanto sonrojada.

— Comprendo —fue lo único que se escuchó salir de la boca del joven capitán.

Benji únicamente vio cómo es que Oliver y Patty no dejaban de verse. Era evidente que a Patty le gustaba mucho Oliver; lo que no tenían claro era, ¿cómo soportaba tanto? Es decir, Oliver no es un experto en lo que a amor se refiere, es demasiado inocente en el tema.

Más que fuera inocente no significaba que no le gustase alguien.

Oliver estaba loco por Patty, más claro que el agua no podía estar. Aquello se podía deducir por la forma en la que la miraba, cómo le hablaba o la trataba. En realidad, el joven capitán había dado infinidad de señales; pero por supuesto, todo había sido de manera inconsciente, pues ni él mismo se había dado cuenta de eso.

Daba risa tan sólo pensar que medio mundo sabía de los sentimientos que el capitán albergaba por su manager, excepto él mismo.

— _Anego tiene mucha paciencia —_pensó el portero del Niupi.

El silencio perduró un buen rato hasta que pasaron cerca de una cancha del futbol, en donde un grupo de chicas jugaban un partido. El grupo se detuvo y observó el juego.

— Vaya, no sabía que las chicas jugaban también —comentó Oliver, sorprendido de que las chicas gustaran de un deporte masculino.

— Hay muchas chicas a las que les gusta el deporte exigente Oliver —comenta Patty—. Estas chicas al parecer quieren demostrar que no sólo los hombres pueden jugar al futbol.

— Es sorprendente —dice emocionado el quinceañero—. Es una gran meta la que tienen estas muchachas. Espero que puedan cumplir su sueño.

— Sería genial que así fuera —le sigue Benji, quién no había dejado de ver a una chica en especial. La portera. La chica tenía coraje, no le daba miedo tirarse hacia el poste. No cualquier chica haría eso.

Los muchachos se quedaron observando por un rato más cómo es que las chicas jugaban. Varias veces tanto Oliver como Benji hicieron comentarios sobre el nivel de las jóvenes; este era bueno, pero no era el que se requería para participar en un torneo.

Más sin embargo eso no les impedía que, pese a no tener entrenador, dieran su mejor esfuerzo y entrenaran diariamente. Eso fue otra de las cosas de las que tanto el portero como el medio campista se percataron.

— Bueno chicos —comenzó Patty—, me gustaría quedarme más tiempo con ustedes, pero ya es tarde y necesito regresar a casa —dijo la manager—. Así que nos vemos mañana. Que descansen —dicho esto, la joven comienza a irse por el camino que la llevaría a casa.

— ¡Espera Patty! —la joven colegiala se detiene y voltea hacia la dirección de donde venia, viendo cómo Oliver se acercaba a ella.

Impresionada, Patty se voltea completamente.

— ¿Qué sucede Oliver?

— Te acompaño a tu casa —la joven se sorprende por dicho comentario. ¿Oliver se ofrecía a acompañarla? Eso casi nunca ocurría—. Es solo que ya es muy tarde, y no me parece que vayas tu sola siendo ya la hora que es.

Ante tal declaración, Patty no puede evitar sonreír tiernamente. Ciertamente era un acontecimiento poco común, pero no renegaría de la amable y cálida actitud del muchacho para con ella.

— Muchas gracias Oliver —dice sonrojada—. Pero, ¿no te desvías mucho?

— No te preocupes por eso, mi mamá sabia que llegaría un poco más tarde el día de hoy —dijo sonriente—. ¿Nos vamos?

— Sí —contesta ilusionada.

— Entonces, andando —comienzan a caminar—. Nos vemos mañana Benji.

— Hasta mañana Oliver, Anego —lo único que Benji tuvo como respuesta fue otro reclamo por parte de Patty. El portero sólo atinó a sonreír levemente. Esa mujer siempre tan temperamental, llegó a pensar. Más aún así se queda observando cómo sus amigos se van alejando—. _Disfruta tu tiempo con Oliver, Anego._

Benji continuó viendo el "entrenamiento" de las jóvenes un poco más de tiempo, no había mucho más que hacer en casa después de todo. Estuvo alrededor de unos diez minutos ahí de pie, cuando al fin se dijo a si mismo que ya era hora de retirarse.

Se giró sobre sus pies y comenzó a caminar lejos de la cancha donde se encontraban las jóvenes.

Cuando de pronto…

— ¡AH!

El grito de no sólo una, sino de varias chicas, estremeció al joven portero. Volteó rápidamente y lo que vio no le fue agradable a la vista. Una de las jugadoras estaba tendida en el suelo, totalmente inconsciente. Lo peor de la situación es que la cabeza de la muchacha estaba empezando a ser rodeada de sangre. **Demasiada sangre.**

Estático escuchó como una de las chicas gritaba por ayuda.

— ¡Alguien llame a una ambulancia! ¡Llamen a una ambulancia, rápido! —gritaba desesperada mientras veía como ninguna de sus compañeras se movía.

Y como si la petición de la que parecía ser la líder del grupo hubiera sido para él, no perdió el tiempo y comenzó a buscar un teléfono público. No se veía ninguno a la vista, pero estaba seguro de que había uno cerca.

Y en efecto, nada más cruzó unas cuantas calles y encontró uno. Entró rápidamente en la cabina y marcó al hospital.

— _Hospital general de Nankatsu…_

— ¡Señorita, necesito una ambulancia… y rápido!

* * *

— ¿Ya llamaste a una ambulancia? —preguntó la chica que se encontraba más cerca de la herida.

— Ya lo hice, pero me dijeron que la ultima ambulancia había salido hace unos minutos… —dijo afligida una chica de cabello castaño y ojos verdes.

— ¡¿QUÉ?! —la chica de cabello rubio estaba más que preocupada… Si esa herida no se atendía rápido…

_¡Es por aquí, rápido! _Escucharon las diez chicas que se encontraban alrededor de la muchacha. Todas giraron hacia el rumbo por donde provenía la voz y vieron cómo es que un chico venía corriendo hacia donde ellas se encontraban, junto con unos paramédicos.

— ¡Ahí está señores! —dijo el joven de gorra roja, yendo hacia el grupo.

— ¡Señoritas muévanse! —ordena uno de los paramédicos—. ¡Necesitamos llevarnos a la muchacha con urgencia! —asombradas, las chicas se hicieron a un lado y dejaron que el paramédico y su compañero se llevaran a la muchacha en una camilla.

La joven de rubia cabellera veía con preocupación cómo es que se llevaban a su amiga, quería moverse, pero sus piernas no le respondían. Después fijó su mirada en el muchacho que había llegado con los paramédicos, pero se percató de que este ya estaba yéndose hacia la ambulancia.

Intentando detenerlo, lo llama.

— ¡O-Oye, espera! —gritó la chica, haciendo que Benji se detuviese.

— Si quieres preguntar algo será mejor que lo hagas en el hospital —le responde, para después volver a dirigirse a la ambulancia.

— Sienna, ve —le dijo la chica de cabellos castaños—. Eres su mejor amiga, y quién mejor que tú para ver cómo está —le dijo mientras le empujaba.

Sienna la observó un momento para después asentir y comenzar a ir hacia el vehículo. Cuando subió, Benji ya estaba dentro respondiendo lo que podía.

— _¿Este joven fue quien llamó a la ambulancia?_ —pensó la chica para sí.

Sienna no dejó de observar a Benji, quien no dejaba de observar a la inconsciente chica. No lo conocía… Pero se veía que era un muchacho de buen corazón.

De pronto, un extraño sonido sacó Sienna de sus pensamientos.

— Agh… —susurró la herida, recobrando un poco la consciencia.

— ¡Amiga! —gritó Sienna, alegrándose de que recuperara un poco la consciencia.

— Sienna… —abrió levemente sus ojos color purpura, buscando a su mejor amiga.

La rubia de acercó y tomó una de las manos de la chica— Tranquila, todo estará bien… —le susurró.

— Sienna… Me duele… Todo me da vueltas… —susurró la joven con cansacio.

— Pronto llegaremos al hospital, no te preocupes —respondió el joven, llamando la atención de la chica de ojos morados. En su mirada se podía observar no sólo dolor, sino confusión.

Mil y un preguntas iban y venían de su cabeza, pero no le prestaba gran atención a eso, ya que ella se concentraba únicamente en concentrada en los ojos del muchacho.

Pasados los minutos, finalmente la ambulancia llegó al hospital. Los paramédicos bajaron con cuidado a la muchacha y se dirigieron de prisa a emergencias.

Tanto Benji como Sienna quisieron acompañarlos, pero una de las enfermeras les impidió el paso, diciéndoles que sólo el personal autorizado podía entrar a esa área.

— Lo siento muchachos, tendrán que esperar —dijo la enfermera con pena.

— Está bien, entendemos —respondió Benji, entendiendo las indicaciones de la enfermera.

Esta sonrió, feliz de que ambos fueran muchachos maduros y no exigieran estar al lado de su amiga como la mayoría tendía a hacer.

— Si quiere ayudar a su amiga, podrían hacerlo dándome los datos de la joven y llamando a sus padres —dijo la enfermera con una mirada dulce—. ¿Cree que puedas ayudarme jovencito? —le preguntó directamente a Benji.

— Eh, yo… —quiso decir el portero, pero fue interrumpido por la muchacha de cabellos rubios.

— Yo le daré los datos enfermera —dijo Sienna con una sonrisa, después se dirigió a Benji y le dijo—. No te preocupes, espera en la sala, ya te alcanzo —le dijo con naturalidad.

Benji no pudo más que asentir, al igual que la enfermera, al momento en que Sienna le preguntó si podían ir a llenar los datos.

Price estaba sorprendido, la muchacha le había hablado con mucha naturalidad, ¿sería una característica suya la de relacionarse así de rápido con extraños? Aunque bueno, lo que había hecho él por su amiga podía ser un factor para tal actitud. En fin. Prefirió no darle tanta importancia a ese tema y fue a la sala de espera.

Estuvo solo unos cuantos minutos, hasta que la muchacha rubia apareció en la sala. Lo ubicó y fue a sentarse a su lado. Se mantuvieron en silencio por un instante.

— ¿Todo bien? —preguntó Benji, rompiendo el hielo.

— Si, todo bien. He llamado a sus padres —comenzó ella—, no tardarán mucho en llegar.

— Me alegro —fue la única respuesta del portero.

En un inicio pensaba quedarse hasta que dieran noticias sobre la chica, pero ahora que sus padres iban en camino y que su compañera de equipo estaba allí, no había razón para quedarse.

— Bueno, me voy —dijo este, levantándose.

— ¿Eh? ¿Ya te vas? —le preguntó Sienna sorprendida—. ¿No esperarás a sus padres?

— No hay necesidad, aquí estás tú —le respondió Benji, viéndola con seriedad.

Sienna se levantó de prisa nada más vió cómo se iba acercando cada vez más a la salida de la habitación.

— Pero sus padres me pidieron que no te dejara ir —dijo ella—. Quieren agradecerte personalmente por haber llamado a la ambulancia y ayudar a su hija.

— Lo siento, pero tengo que irme a casa —reiteró Benji, viendo nuevamente a la joven—. Tenía planeado quedarme a esperar noticias de ella, pero eso era sólo si nadie más venía. Pero aquí estás tú y sus padres vienen en camino, así que mi presencia está de más.

— Oh, vamos… —continuó la joven.

Benji no hizo más caso a la petición de la joven y salió de la habitación en un lento caminar. Sabía que la muchacha lo había seguido hasta la entrada, pero también estaba seguro de que no se movería de allí ya que no quería dejar sola a su compañera de grupo. Era leal, eso tenía que reconocérselo.

Cuando finalmente estaba por llegar a la entrada principal del hospital, dos personas entraron presurosas al edificio; y como no desaceleraron el paso, lo único que esto provocó fue que los dos hombres cayeran al suelo.

— Ah, lo siento jovencito —dijo el hombre de cabellos cafés y mirada chocolate.

— No se preocupe —dijo el portero. Se levantó y le tendió la mano la mano al adulto, el cual la aceptó con gusto—. Disculpe si lo retrasé, seguro viene a ver a alguien. Con permiso.

— Hasta luego —dijo la pareja de esposos, estaban a punto de continuar con su camino, cuando de pronto alguien habla.

— ¡Tío, él es el muchacho que te decía! —gritó desde la sala. Benji no pudo que sentirse un poco apenado por tal comportamiento, pero aún así continuó su camino. Un "Shh" por parte de varias enfermeras se hizo presente, haciendo que Sienna se fuera a sentar de nuevo, un poco avergonzada.

Tal comentario sorprendió a la pareja; se vieron el uno al otro, y la mujer se dirigió hacia la recepción, para después irse a la sala de espera con la jovencita que recién acababa de tener una llamada de atención. Mientras que el hombre se dedicó a seguir al joven con el que recién se había topado.

— ¡Oye muchacho, espera! —gritó el mayor ya fuera del hospital.

Al escuchar al adulto, el jugador se detiene y gira el rostro— ¿Qué sucede señor?

Cuando el de cabellos cafés llega a él, se detiene y hace una leve reverencia, lo cual sorprende a Benji.

— Muchas gracias —dijo el adulto, aún haciendo la reverencia—. De verdad, muchas gracias, jovencito.

— Señor por favor levántese —pidió Price—. No hay necesidad de agradecerme, esto lo hubiera hecho cualquier persona.

— Aún así hijo, esa persona has sido tú —respondió el mayor, enderezándose por fin—. Y es por eso que te agradezco el haber ayudado a mi hija.

— No se preocupe señor —respondió él—. Espero que su hija se recupere pronto —le dijo con sinceridad, mostrándole una leve sonrisa—. Si me disculpa, me retiro. Tengo que llegar a casa.

Comenzó a caminar sin esperar a que el padre de familia dijera algo siquiera.

El adulto se quedó callado un momento, viendo cómo el muchacho se iba así sin más. Estuvo a punto de volver hacia el edificio, cuando recordó algo importante. Dirigió su mirada hacia el joven y volvió a gritarle.

— ¡Hijo, ¿cómo te llamas?! —le preguntó a lo lejos.

Benji, sin detenerse ni un sólo momento, le respondió a lo lejos— ¡Benji Price! ¡Hasta luego, señor!

Y finalmente, Benji Price se perdió entre la obscuridad de la noche mientras se alejaba del Hospital General de Nankatsu, dejando completamente solo al padre de la joven, viendo con una sonrisa el camino por el cual el portero había desaparecido.

— Así que, Benji Price —susurró él—. Lo recordaremos —dijo, antes de volver hacia el interior del hospital.

_**Continuará…**_

* * *

**Suki: **Bueno, primero que nada, ¿cómo están? Espero que muy bien. Este es el primer aporte que hago a esta sección desde hace mucho tiempo; hace como unos 5-6 años había publicado una historia, pero me pareció tan mal escrita que decidí borrarla de la página.

Pero, bueno, aquí está de nuevo. Esta historia ha sido re-editada, como ya dije, por cuestión de nostalgia y porque era un desperdicio no usarla si me esforcé tanto en escribirla aquella vez. Anterior mente su título era "Gracias" pero decidí cambiarlo al que ahora es el título actual.

Naturalmente el personaje principal aquí es Benji Price, junto con el OC que inventé allá por el 2006; aunque claro, también daré un leve sazón de Oliver x Patty, una de mis parejas favoritas de todo anime.

Espero que les guste, aunque la historia sea sencilla.

.

.

.

_**Suki90, presentó.**_

_**El balón de futbol es nuestro mejor amigo**_


	2. Como todo comenzó

**Disclaimer**: Captain Tsubasa no me pertenece. Todos los personajes son propiedad de Youichi Takahashi y Tsuchida Pro.

**Aclaraciones: **Historia creada hace más de 6 años, subida sólo por nostalgia y aprecio. Incursión de OC: Anne Taylor.

* * *

**Destino: Inusual Unión.**

**Capítulo 2: **Como todo comenzó.

Después de ese día en el que el portero del Niupi tuviera un leve encuentro con un grupo de jóvenes deportistas y ayudara a una de las chicas que sufrió un accidente, Benji Price no volvió a poner un pie en el hospital y regresó a la rutina de siempre. Volvió a concentrarse única y expresamente en los entrenamientos de su equipo, pues su meta seguía siendo la de ser el mejor guardameta del mundo entero.

Así pasaron los días, las semanas, los meses, y finalmente, un año en el cual no pensó en nada más que en el futbol.

Nuevamente, como todos los días después del entrenamiento, Oliver, Patty y él, se iban juntos a casa; ya era una rutina a pesar de que sus casas quedaran un tanto lejos, aunque eso no les importaba, se la pasaban bien platicando al final de cada día.

— Ah, hoy también fue un buen día de entrenamiento —dijo Oliver.

— Si, aunque parece que al entrenador le está gustando esto de ponerse más estricto que el día anterior —respondió Benji, quien no dejaba ver hacia el frente.

— No se quejen chicos, esto les servirá para aumentar su resistencia física y puedan desempeñarse mejor en los próximos partidos —respondió Patty—. Si no les exige cada día más, entonces nada de esto tendría sentido.

— Ya veo, entonces ahora tendremos que esforzarnos un poco más Benji —comentó Oliver viendo a su amigo.

— Si, tienes razón Oliver. Si queremos ser los mejores, debemos esforzaros más —dijo el portero con firmeza.

— ¡Así se habla chicos! Yo estaré siempre con ustedes —dijo Patty con una linda sonrisa en su rostro deteniéndose y deteniendo a los otros dos.

— Gracias Patty —dijo Benji.

Oliver asiente— Sí, muchas gracias Patty; tú siempre has estado con nosotros, animándonos y apoyándonos en todo —la voltea a ver—. Te lo agradecemos.

— No, tienen que dármelas —lo ve con una sonrisa tímida—. Estoy con ustedes porque me gusta.

Oliver sonrió un poco más cálidamente y responde— Gracias Patty.

Ni uno de los dos despegó su mirada de la del otro, sus mejillas se encontraban levemente sonrojadas, pero ninguno se percató de eso. El único que pareció notarlo fue el portero del equipo, quien silenciosamente había comenzado a alejarse de ellos.

— _Parece ser que Oliver finalmente se está dando cuenta de lo que siente por ella —_pensó para sí. Sonrió y se giró para emprender finalmente el camino a casa.

Caminó durante unos cuantos minutos en silencio, lo que le ayudó a pensar mucho en lo que sería de su equipo, en lo que sería de él, su sueño… Ser el mejor guardameta de todo Japón, y por supuesto… del mundo.

Parecía ser que nada rompería aquel agradable silencio por nada del mundo; eso le agradaba, ya que estaba mentalmente cansado por todo el escándalo que luego sus compañeros de equipo hacían, en especial Bruce Harper. Así que ese silencio le sentaba muy bien en ese momento.

— ¡SOY UNA TONTA! —se escuchó.

Aquel grito logró detener al joven portero del Niupi, ya que aquella declaración se había escuchado extremadamente cerca. Buscó con la mirada a quien pudiera haber gritado así, pero al hacerlo se dio cuenta de que se encontraba pasando de nuevo frente aquel campo de futbol donde aquel grupo de chicas estaba entrenando en aquella ocasión.

Miró con atención el campo y allí pudo ver a una joven de rodillas en el suelo con un balón a su lado. La muchacha llevaba puestos una ropa similar a la suya, indicando qué posición era la que la chica cubría.

Estuvo a punto de pasar de largo el campo de nuevo, no sin antes ver de reojo a la chica que se encontraba en el suelo; y al observarla un poco mejor se sorprendió, aquella chica era…

— Soy una tonta… Una inútil… —susurró la joven de cabellos cafés, no aguantando más y dejando salir todas las lagrimas que sus ojos habían acumulado. Giró su rostro hacia el balón y lo tomó entre sus manos, alzándolo hacia su rostro—. Ya no puedo atraparte como antes… —empezó—. Cada vez que veo que te acercas me aterro y me paralizo… —confesó, bajando el balón y su mirada con él—. Creo que lo mejor será… que deje el soccer de una buena vez, para siempre…

— ¿Te rindes así de fácil? —se escuchó decir por detrás de la joven.

La de ojos purpura se sorprendió ante tal comentario, no por el comentario en sí… Sino por quién lo había hecho. Reconocía esa voz, a pesar de sólo haberla escuchado una sola vez la recordaba perfectamente.

Giró su rostro hacia por dónde provenía la voz, y entonces fue que lo vio

— Eres... Eres tú —susurró ella, viendo con detenimiento a Benji. Era tal y como vagamente lo recordaba, alto, moreno… de mirada firme pero cálida.

Ante tal respuesta Benji no pudo evitar sonreír levemente— Vaya, parece ser que si me recuerdas. Me sorprende, ya que sólo me viste por un instante —comentó.

— Tengo memoria fotográfica… —susurró ella un poco apenada.

— Impresionante —le respondió sin dejar de mirarla, lo cual hizo que la chica se sonrojara un poco más—. En fin, no es eso lo que quiero saber —volvió a decir, retomando el tema.

— Lo sé… —susurró de nuevo.

— ¿Entonces? —volvió a preguntar.

— Si escuchaste lo que dije entonces debes saber la respuesta —respondió ella con tristeza, volviendo a ver el balón que tenía en sus manos—. Ya no puedo atraparlo como antes, me atemorizo de tan sólo verlo acercarse a mí. Mis compañeras entienden la situación, Sienna me comprende… Pero yo no puedo seguir en el equipo con este problema, sólo las retrasaría —susurró, dejando caer el balón finalmente.

Benji, al ver el balón en el suelo se inca y lo toma— ¿Sólo por eso? ¿Únicamente por eso dejarás de jugar el deporte que más te gusta? —le preguntó, observando primero el balón y luego a ella.

— Pero es que ya no puedo hacer nada —respondió—. Ya te lo dije, cada vez que veo el balón acercarse, me paralizo… No puedo mover ni un solo músculo de mi cuerpo —continuó explicando—. He intentado muchas veces controlar ese miedo, Sienna me ha intentado ayudar pero el miedo no desaparece, y así no puedo jugar —declaró—. Es por eso, que dejaré el soccer.

— Dejar el soccer no hará que el miedo desaparezca —le respondió—. Sólo harás que este aumente y luego sea imposible que se vaya.

— Pero… Es que no puedo… —volvió a susurrar con la voz quebrada.

— Ese es el problema —comenzó él—. Si piensas que no puedes, entonces en efecto jamás vas a poder. Tienes que recordar el amor que le tienes al deporte, convencerte a ti misma que ese miedo que tienes no es más fuerte que tú. Además —respondió Benji, levantándose y tendiéndole la mano—, el balón es tu amigo, y este jamás te haría daño... —finalizó este con una leve sonrisa.

La muchacha lo observó sorprendida unos cuantos minutos. Sienna le había dicho exactamente lo mismo, pero no sabía por qué con este chico aquellas palabras cobraban mucho más sentido.

Sin despegar su mirada de la de Benji, alzó su brazo y tomó con delicadeza su mano, logrando así que el muchacho la ayudara a levantarse y le diera el balón de nuevo.

Ella vio el balón durante un momento, como si lo estuviera analizando, para después ver nuevamente al portero con una sonrisa.

— ¿Sabes? Tienes razón —respondió—. Necesito creer en mí misma y recordar por qué es que entré en este equipo en primer lugar —comenzó a explicar—. El soccer es mi vida, y gracias a él he conocido a increíbles personas, como a mis compañeras de equipo, sus familias, y a ti, por supuesto —esto último lo dijo con sus mejillas levemente sonrojadas—. De verdad te lo agradezco mucho.

Aquel comentario logró que el muchacho sintiera un poco caliente su rostro, y por inercia desvió un poco su rostro—. No… No hay de qué.

El silencio perduró por unos cuantos minutos. Ninguno de los dos tenía mucho que decir al respecto. Las cosas estaba un poco más claras para la joven y eso era lo que a Benji le interesaba en realidad.

Tan absorto estaba en sus pensamientos, que no se dio cuenta cuando ella se alzó su mano hacia a Benjí.

— ¿Huh?

— Desde la vez que nos vimos en aquella ambulancia, y desde la vez en que desperté en la habitación del hospital… Deseé con todo mi corazón verte de nuevo —comenzó a explicar—. Mi padre me hizo saber tu nombre, incluso me ayudó a averiguar en qué equipo jugabas, puesto que quería agradecerte todo lo que hiciste por mi —comentaba—. Pero las veces en las que fui a ver los entrenamientos te vi tan concentrado, tan metido en tu posición… Que no quise interrumpirte sólo para darte unas simples gracias…

Benji no dijo nada, sólo la escuchaba atento.

— Pero ahora estás aquí, y no puedo dejar pasar la oportunidad que el destino me dio para volverte a ver —finalizó—. Benji Price, acepta mi más sincero agradecimiento por todo lo que hiciste por mí a pesar de ser una extraña para ti, mi familia y yo te estaremos eternamente agradecidos por esto.

Benji sonrió ante tales palabras y finalmente tomó la mano de la jovencita— No fue nada, cualquier lo hubiera hecho.

— Pero fuiste tú, y para mi significó mucho —le respondió ella, apretando un poco más el agarre de su mano—. Permíteme presentarme formalmente. Mi nombre es Anne, Anne Taylor, es un placer conocerte.

— Benji Price —respondió él, sonriéndole de igual manera—. Sé que sabes cómo me llamo, pero la formalidad nunca está de más —comentó él, soltando finalmente la mano de Anne.

Anne asintió divertida— Tienes la boca llena de razón —le contestó.

— Me alegra, que finalmente dejemos de ser unos extraños el uno para el otro —comentó él, agradándole finalmente conocer el nombre de la joven a la que había ayudado y con la que estaba seguro estaba destinado a toparse.

Y es que había algo en esta chica, que lo hacía sentirse finalmente completo. No sabía qué era, pero así era como se sentía.

— Benji, para mí, el día que tú me ayudaste y me alentaste en la ambulancia… Dejaste de ser un extraño para mí —confesó Anne, dejando que un leve sonrojo cubriera sus mejillas.

Aquella imagen que Anne le dio, hizo que su corazón latiera un poco más de prisa de lo normal. ¿Sería así como Anego se sentiría al estar con Oliver?

Esa pregunta le sorprendió un poco. ¿Qué hacía pensando en ese tipo de cosas? Estaba bien que Anne le hiciera sentir cosas un tanto extrañas, pero tampoco era para tanto, apenas y la conocía en realidad…

Aunque eso no evitaba que su corazón se acelerara cada vez que viera su hermosa sonrisa.

Suspiro. Je, que complicado era este tipo de cosas.

— Si, tienes razón… Dejamos de ser unos extraños el uno para el otro desde hace un año —respondió él—. Lo único que hicimos ahora fue afirmar un poco ese hecho —comentó alegre, recibiendo como respuesta un asentimiento por parte de la Taylor.

Después de esa pequeña conversación, Benji y Anne continuaron viéndose. Muchas de esas ocasiones era para ayudarla a superar ese miedo que tantos problemas le estaba dando a la hora de entrenar. Price le ayudaba lanzándole tiros suaves, haciendo que primero ella pudiera atrapar los que eran más sencillos, ya después, si veían que mejoraba, empezarían con tiros un poco más fuertes.

El tiempo pasó, y con este se fue medio año de convivencia. Benji y Anne se habían vuelto muy buenos amigos, y por lo tanto a veces salían a caminar después de los entrenamientos privados que ambos tenían, en los cuales ella estaba comenzando a mejorar, ya que finalmente estaba siendo capaz de atrapar el balón nuevamente; claro, eran tiros mediamente fuertes, pero era un gran paso, ya que al menos la parálisis que su cuerpo tenía ya no aparecía.

— Vas mejorando Anne —dijo Benji, acercándose a su amiga y ayudándola a levantarse del suelo.

— Si, y todo es gracias a ti Benji —respondió ella, tomando su mano y levantándose—. De no ser por ti, habría dejado el soccer y seguiría con el miedo.

— No, la única que se está ayudando eres tú —dijo él, tomando sus cosas y las de Anne, las cuales estaban a lado de la portería, y comenzaban a salir del campo—. Si tú no te esfuerzas entonces no importa quién te ayude, la situación no cambiará nunca.

Anne no pudo más que reír ante eso, era evidente que Benji se quitaría todo el crédito, y no había forma de hacerlo cambiar de opinión—. Está bien, tú ganas Benji Price —se rindió.

— Así me gusta —dijo nada más, orgulloso de su victoria—. ¿Vamos por algo de comer?

— ¡Claro! —respondió, alegre de pasar un poco más de tiempo con su querido portero del Niupi.

Pasados los días, sus compañeras de equipo comenzaron a notar ese avance, en especial Sienna, quien le preguntó a su mejor amiga cómo es que estaba logrando recuperarse tan rápido. Por lo que Anne no pudo evitar apenarse y confesarle todo lo que estaba ocurriendo en un restaurante cercano a la casa de ambas.

La rubia no pudo ponerse más contenta por aquella confesión. Se alegraba de no haberse equivocado con Benji, sabía que era un chico de buen corazón, y que de cierta forma él estaba destinado a conocer a su amiga y ayudarla a mejorar.

— No sabes lo mucho que me alegra el verte tan feliz, Anne —confesó Sienna—. ¡Estaba segura de que ese encuentro estaba ya escrito!

Ante tal comentario, Anne, quien en ese momento estaba tomando un jugo de naranja, no pudo evitar sonrojarse y ponerse nerviosa.

— ¿Q-Qué estás diciendo Sienna? No seas tonta… —susurró, sorbiendo un poco del popote de su vaso, totalmente roja.

— No tienes por qué avergonzarte Anne, es normal que una chica y un chico pasen tiempo juntos —continuó Sienna, tomando el refresco que tenía frente, haciendo que Anne se pusiera más nerviosa—. Sé que nunca has salido con un chico anteriormente, así que entiendo que estés nerviosa por lo que se te pueda llegar a decir, pero no te preocupes, ¿de acuerdo? Benji parece ser un chico muy correcto y cortés —explicó la rubia.

Al escuchar eso de parte de su mejor amiga, Anne no supo por qué pero se sintió muy aliviada. Que ella reconociera el buen chico que era Benji era algo que le regocijaba mucho.

Finalmente dejaron el tema de lado y comenzaron a platicar de otros temas.

La semana continuó y los entrenamientos de Benji y Anne continuaron como de rutina. La mejora de la Taylor era notable, y eso se iba viendo cada día que pasaba.

Y no sólo eso iba cambiando, sino que su amistad iba también subiendo de nivel, la confianza entre los dos era mayor ahora, incluso pasaban mucho más tiempo juntos después de los entrenamientos, o salían días nada más por qué sí, algo con lo que el equipo del Niupi de repente molestaba a su portero y capitán.

¡El capitán está enamorado! Le decían con frecuencia, en especial Bruce Harper.

Oliver prefería mantenerse al margen, ya que era asunto de Benji y no tenía por qué meterse; aunque claro, si él le pedía un poco de apoyo para que los muchachos dejaran de ser tan holgazanes y se pusieran a entrenar, entonces le ayudaba.

En parte Oliver lo entendía, ya que a él le hacían lo mismo de repente con Patty. Aunque no entendía bien por qué.

Llegó el fin de semana y se volvió a reunir con Anne, aunque en esta ocasión la chica lucía un poco decaída. Benji le preguntó qué le pasaba, pero ella no le quiso decir, por lo que el joven no insistió y comenzó su entrenamiento como de costumbre.

Tanto Sábado como Domingo no fueron nada distintos, entrenaron hasta altas horas de la tarde y después se iban a comer y pasear por la ciudad hasta un poco más entrada la noche.

— Bueno, ya llegamos —dijo Benji, llegando a la cuadra de Anne, dándole finalmente sus cosas.

Anne tomó su morral y le sonrió— Si, gracias por acompañarme Benji —le sonríe—. Como siempre, me divertí mucho.

— Yo también Anne —le respondió—. Y no tienes que agradecerme nada, ¿está bien? —le dijo, picándole la frente y moviéndola un poco con su dedo—. Ahora vete a tu casa, nos veremos mañana, ¿de acuerdo?

Ante tal comentario, Anne quiso decir algo. Abrió la boca, buscando expresarle algo a Benji con respecto a eso, pero le fue imposible; así que sólo atinó a asentir y sonreír como siempre lo hacía.

— De acuerdo, nos vemos mañana —le dijo animada, antes de girarse y correr hacia su casa al igual que Benji Price.

* * *

Ya eran cuarto para las seis y la joven todavía no llegaba al campo, lo cual le parecía un tanto extraño, pues ella siempre llegaba a tiempo.

Espero una media hora más y la preocupación comenzó a hacerse latente en su mirada. ¿Qué le habría pasado?

Estuvo a punto de salir a buscarla, pero en ese momento alguien que él conocía se iba acercando a él en un lento caminar. Se trataba de Sienna, la mejor amiga de Anne.

— Hola Benji —le dijo esta al llegar a su lado.

— Buenas tardes… —le respondió él—. Oye, ¿no has visto a Anne? Debió llegar hacía un buen rato.

Sienna bajó la mirada ante la mención de su amiga, lo que extrañó un poco al portero de gorra roja.

**— _O-Oye, ¿estás segura de que no quieres ir a despedirte? —le preguntó consternada la rubia._**

**_Anne negó con delicadeza, aún tendiéndole una carta a su mejor amiga, quien había ido a ayudarle a terminar de guardar unas cosas._**

**— _No puedo, ayer intenté hacerlo y las palabras no me salieron… —confesó—. Me dolería mucho verlo sólo para despedirme de él, no sabiendo si lo volveré a ver…_**

**— _Pe-Pero Anne-…_**

**— _Por favor Sienna —le pidió Anne, interrumpiendo a su amiga—. Ayúdame, ¿sí?_**

**_La joven se quedó muda unos cuantos minutos, triste, viendo cómo es que su amiga intentaba retener las lagrimas que de sus ojos querían salir. Cómo le dolía ver a su querida y alegre amiga de esa forma._**

**_Derrotada y sin mucho más que hacer, suspiró y dijo con tristeza— Está bien, lo haré... —tomando así el sobre blanco._**

**_— Muchas gracias Sienna... —agradeció la castaña, abrazando fuertemente a su mejor amiga._**

— ¿Qué te sucede?

— Toma —dijo ella tendiéndole un sobre, y no buscando responderle a Benji.

Sorprendido, Price tomó el sobre que ella le ofrecía. Nada más lo hizo y la joven emprendió su camino de vuelta a casa.

— ¡O-Oye…!

— ¡Será mejor que lo leas y preguntes después! —gritó ella sin detenerse—. ¡Hasta luego Benji!

Benji se quedó con las palabras en la boca. ¿Pero qué le sucedía? Se preguntó confundido antes de mirar la carta que la joven le dio.

Cuando finalmente la abrió sus ojos no pudieron evitar abrirse completamente.

— Es la letra de Anne…

_Querido Benji:_

_Si estás leyendo esto ahora, quiere decir que ya no me encuentro en la ciudad de Nankatsu._

_Te estarás preguntando a qué me refiero. Bueno, lo que pasa es que he tenido que mudarme a los Estados Unidos por cuestiones del trabajo de mi padre, le dieron un asenso y la transferencia fue inevitable. La noticia no fue algo que me agrada en su totalidad; estoy orgullosa de mi papá, pero eso no evitó que quisiera ser un poco egoísta y deseara que declinara la oferta. Naturalmente nunca se lo expresé, pues era una oportunidad que mi padre siempre había buscado._

_Oye, ¿recuerdas que el Viernes llegué un poco desanimada al campo de entrenamiento y no quise decirte por qué? Bueno, la razón era esa, la mudanza ya era un hecho, y me entristecía mucho el tener que dejar a mi querida Nankatsu, a mi país, a Sienna y a ti. Tenía planeado decírtelo pero, me sentía tan feliz con tu compañía, que no quise arruinar nuestros últimos días juntos con una noticia como esta._

_Quise esperar hasta el Domingo para decírtelo, al menos así no me iría con el cargo de consciencia de haberte ocultado esto, pero no pude… Simplemente no pude decirte nada, me dolía mucho el tener que hacerlo. Espero que por favor me perdones por esto._

_Benji, realmente te agradezco todo lo que has hecho por mí; gracias por ayudarme a superar mi miedo, a confiar en mí; yo sé que siempre dices que soy yo la que ha hecho todo esto, pero sin ti no hubiera podido salir adelante, así es como yo lo veo y como tú, yo soy terca, y no me podrás sacar de esa opinión nunca. ¿Entiendes? ¡Nunca!_

_Regresando un poco al tema. Sé que esta no es la mejor manera de decirte las cosas, ni de pedirte una disculpa por haberte ocultado esto, pero tú mismo viste que nunca fui capaz de decirte las cosas de frente, y esta fue la única forma que se me ocurrió. _

_Realmente lo siento. Espero, que nos volvamos a ver algún día._

_Tu amiga, _

_Anne._

— Anne… —susurró Benji, estaba un poco desanimado después de leer aquella carta que su amiga le había dejado. Pero también estaba un poco molesto porque no le había dicho de frente las cosas…

Aunque de cierto modo entendía sus razones, se las había explicado a final de cuentas, y él mismo se había dado cuenta de que la chica era un poco nerviosa a la hora de decir las cosas.

— Ay, esta niña… —suspiró, fijando su triste mirada en la carta que Anne le había dejado, buscando finalizarla.

_P.D: ¿Sabes? Aún hay algo que quiero y tengo que decirte, pero no lo haré sino hasta que nos volvamos a encontrar. Estaré esperando por ese día._

Suspirando un poco cansado guardó la carta en el sobre y tomó sus cosas con el único fin de salir del campo de entrenamiento y dirigirse a su casa, ya no había nada más que hacer en ese campo.

Saliendo del lugar se giró nuevamente para ver por última vez el campo y recordar los momentos que pasó con su amiga entrenando.

— _Yo también estaré esperándolo Anne, tenlo por seguro… —_sonrió con tristeza y finalmente abandonó el lugar, dejando totalmente solo el campo junto al atardecer.

_**Continuará…**_

* * *

**Suki: **Y bueno, aquí está el capítulo dos de esta historia. La verdad qué les digo, está totalmente cambiado todo esto, el fic iba por otro rumbo, pero como medio le modifiqué en el capítulo 1, pues ahorita eso ya no jalaría, así que me aventuré a poner otras cositas más.

En fin, espero que les guste y esperen por el capítulo 3, el final.

.

.

.

_**Suki90, presentó.**_

_**El balón de futbol es nuestro mejor amigo.**_


End file.
